Got Us Falling In Love
by Once Upon a CBI NYPD Time
Summary: Knowing how much Emma & Regina like each other, Ruby decides to get Emma and Regina to agree to a girls night out at the club, hopefully for them to realise the attraction between the two and to let out all that sexual tension they both have for each other. Not the best summary in the world... hope you like it. :) (rated T- hope that's correct, lol)


_This is just a light hearted idea that came into my head a little while ago and wouldn't leave me alone till I typed it up. I know it's probably rubbish and the characters are ooc, but like I said, just some light hearted fun, so please feel free to review, but be kind- thanks _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own nothing from the show or the characters. _

_Hope you enjoy it and don't have to go through much pain at reading it, lol._

**Got Us Falling In Love...**

Considering when she first stepped foot in this town, Emma thought it had looked a bit quant, too quiet and to use her words exactly 'boring'; Emma realized that once she had lived here for the most part of a year, going from a nobody to a deputy and then the Sheriff of a whole town along with gaining a 'crazy yet cool kid', Emma had decided to rethink what this little town of Storybrooke was really like.

In all honesty, living with Mary Margaret and gaining a few real friends along with Henry had made her slowly want to call this town home.

Halloween had Emma thinking that this town truly did have something against her, or that Regina Mills could come up with that many annoying ideas in how to keep Emma working all day and mostly through the late evenings with all the disturbance calls that were made- Emma had been rushed off her feet non-stop for the best part of a week right up to Halloween and really didn't think she could do one more day. She just wanted to sleep her days away with how tired she had been feeling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October the 31st was yesterday and now was the slow beginning of November, but because most of her friends had been working all week or taking their kids trick or treating last night, not many were free for her to see; however this wouldn't get ol' Ruby down. Ruby had wanted and still wanted to have a night out with all the girls from the town- well the girls included Mary Margaret, Emma, Ashely and even now Kathryn as surprisingly enough Mary Margaret and Kathryn seemed to sort out their differences and once David came out of his coma and was alright, Kathryn realized that she was not the one he wanted to be with and neither did she so they put aside their differences and had started to become friends.

Ruby was serving Doctor Hopper when Mary Margaret or M&M as she called her walked into the diner and sat at her usual table looking a little worried, so doing the best friend thing and her job, finished serving Doctor Hopper and walked right over to M&M to see what was wrong.

"Hey there, everything ok? You look worried has something happened between you and Emma? Ruby by this point got herself a little worried by how M&M looked and quickly got M&M's coffee and sat down opposite her.

"Hey Ruby, no nothing happened between me and Emma. I'm just worried about her that's all. This Halloween stuff has really got her working… like all day all week and she's literally not sleeping. I don't get how she's doing it, but she's gonna wear herself out if she's not careful."

After saying that M&M took a large gulp at her coffee and slowly begun to relax a little; however that relaxing feeling didn't last long for when she looked back up at Ruby, the waitress was wearing a big grin on her face and had begun to speak.

"I know exactly what to do. Tonight we are all going out for a girl's night out and we need to get a few drinks down us, that way we can get Emma to let her hair down and let loose a little. That's all she needs and then she'll be fine."

Ruby had now gotten up from sitting opposite from M&M and slowly backed away as she could see more customers were coming in. she didn't get very far though as M&M replied rather quickly with a "you won't get her to agree. You know what she's like, she seems to just want to sleep her…" but before she could finish her sentence, Ruby had turned back around to face M&M with her grin still on her face.

"Trust me. I'll get her to agree to go with us. I'll just tell her Regina is gonna be there. I'm sure that will make her wanna come just to see the Mayor is something other than her Mayorly outfits." After saying this Ruby smiled at M&M once more and turned around to serve the next customer.

This had M&M's brain really working. How was telling Emma that Regina was going to be there going to make any difference at all. And what was with Ruby mentioning Regina's clothes. Like that was going to help her… but most of all why was Regina going to be there at all? The Town Mayor never did anything like clubbing or drinking… well not that anyone knew of, but it didn't worry M&M too much as she realized the time and hurried up to say goodbye to Ruby and made her way out of the diner and towards the school. 'Thank gods it's Friday. At least if we do end up with sore heads I can rest it off with not having to come into school tomorrow.' Mary Margaret thought to herself as she walked towards the town school.

As soon as Mary Margaret walked out the diner and Ruby had a second she got out her phone and texted Ashely:

_**Ruby:**_ Hey Ash u doin much 2night? Xo

_**Ashley:**_ Hey Ruby, just looking after Alexandra, why, everything ok? Xx

_**Ruby:**_ Oh nothin's wrong, we want a girl's night out & want u there 2.x

_**Ashley:**_ Hang on, I'll ask if Sean would b ok with stayin in 2night with Alex. X

A few minutes went by and then Ruby got another text from Ashely

_**Ashley:**_ he said he's happy to stay in with Alex… what's the deal? Xx

_**Ruby:**_ ok me, u, M&M, Emma and hopefully Kathryn & Regina are gonna go out for a well-deserved night out. Txt u later with details xoxo

Not 2 minutes later did Kathryn walk in the diner and when Ruby spotted her, she walked straight over to the blonde and smiled "Hey Kathryn, Whatcha doin' tonight?" Kathryn just gave Ruby a smile that said 'morning' and 'what you on about look' and Ruby then carried on: "Me, M&M, Ashley & Emma are going out tonight and wanted to know if you wanna come with?"

Ruby then gave Kathryn her best smile possible knowing that very few people can resist it and after a few seconds Kathryn smiled and replied with a "yeah sure I'm up for it. When we meeting up for this…" but before she could finish what she was saying, as she was sitting at the diner bar facing the door, the one and only 'resident bitch' as Emma had once called her walked into the diner. "There you are Kathryn, I've been looking for you. Oh… am I interrupting something here" her voicing dripping with sarcasm and expecting both women to reply with a 'No' however that didn't happen.

"Well as Kathryn will probably tell you later and you'll try and get her to change her plans…" Ruby started replying to Regina with a cocky smirk and then turned back to Kathryn. "I'm texting everyone later about details for when we're meeting" Ruby then internally smirked and thought about what she had said to M&M about Regina being there and slowly backed away from the two woman but turned to face Regina to all but see her reaction to what she was gonna say.

"Madam Mayor… we girls are going out this evening for a few drinks and you are more than welcome to join us… actually it's more of you will wanna be there" Ruby was going to leave it there as Regina's face all but looked like she was a deer caught in headlights at someone inviting her out, but decided to add a bit more to it. "You look like you could do with a good night out… Plus" walking back towards Regina whispered right in her ear "Emma will be there", gave the Mayor a wink and then quickly walked off to the back of the diner to get the next customers food ready along with the biggest grin on her face going.

Regina on the other hand had slightly blushed at what Ruby had just said. She did not look like she 'needed' a night out and why did she bring Emma up for? It's not like seeing Emma at a club drinking and dancing and wearing a short dress would have an effect on her… no… no, no that's absurd. Whatever Ruby was doing she could stop it right now.

"Madam Mayor" Kathryn asked and got no reply so she waved her hand in front of the slightly flustered Mayor and spoke again "Regina… you ok?"

Regina snapped out of her faze very quickly and looked at Kathryn and then back at Ruby who had now walked out the back to fetch someone's order. Then she looked back at Kathryn and replied. "Yes Kathryn. I am perfectly fine. I presume you are going out with 'the girls' this evening?" Regina by this point had slowly gathered her thoughts and hoped Kathryn was going, so if she decided to go out with them she had someone there to talk to.

"Yeah. I haven't had a good night out in a long time and not only could I do with it but… don't take it too personally, but you really could do with a good night out too." Kathryn though, was not a silly woman. In saying this she picked up her to go bag and left the diner with a smile and a "I'll see you later then, Regina?" not leaving Regina any room to get a word in.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few hours of doing what seemed to be endless paperwork in the station Emma felt bored if nothing else. This didn't last too long as she heard footsteps within the station and looked up to see a very happy Ruby walking towards her.

"Hey there Sheriff. You're not doing much tonight are you… or tomorrow?" but before Emma could even get in a hi to Ruby, she was cut off "Oh I'm so glad you're not doing anything… coz we're going out for a few drinks tonight and before you even attempt to say no or who will cover the station, I asked David earlier and he offered to work the night shift and through till tomorrow lunch time for you". Ruby had now decided she spoke to fast with little room to breathe and chose that moment to sit down and relax for a second.

"Oh… Cool. That sounds good, but are you sure David was ok with it all." Ruby nodded and Emma carried on "gosh it's been a while since we've been out… Wait. Who's going again?" Ruby had now thought this would be the perfect time to tell the Sheriff that her 'new love interest' or as the rest of the town new her as 'the Mayor of Storybrooke' was going to be there too.

"Well… Me, Mary Margaret, Ashley, and Kathryn, you… oh I swear I'm missing someone off… oh dam who else is going?" Ruby had seen Emma smile at who seemed to be going as when they all went out they did have a good time being just the 5 of them. "Oh and Regina too".

Emma's face literally changed from happy to horror shock within nano seconds at hearing the name Regina come out of Ruby's mouth.

"Oh don't even try to give me that look. Yes, I know all about your little or should I say huge crush on our Mayor". By now Emma had turned a rather bright shade of pink and Ruby's grin was reaching from ear to ear.

"Wait… What… Regina's go… what's that got to do… why would I care that… Oh hell I do not have crush on Regina." Emma managed to get some words out… feeling rather flustered.

"Come on… whenever you're near someone that just about mentions her name you look up and try to listen to what they are saying, you literally stare at her whenever she's around you. You're not arguing half as much-and don't say it's solely for Henry, plus the both of you literally eye-fuck like all the time. You have the extreme hot's for her. Plus it's totally clear she likes you too. So… dear sheriff" trying to sound as much like Regina has she could "you are not going to wriggle your way out of this one. David is covering your shift so as soon as he comes in, you need to get home and change into your sexiest outfit then you gotta meet us at the diner at 8:30. We're gonna walk over to the Rabbit Whole and you are hopefully gonna get yourself some fine piece of ass… otherwise known as Regina Mills- your sons other mother."

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Emma spoke up "Even if I say no to this, you're still gonna drag me over there, so I guess I'll go. But FYI I do not have the hot's for that wom… wait you said she likes me? How do you know this?" Emma had now begun to sound like a silly school girl who just found out her crush likes her back.

"Listen Emma, trust me when I say she likes you just as much as you like her. Just make sure you are ready to go and actually on time tonight ok. Look, I gotta get back to work so I'll see you later."

Ruby then got up from her seat and walked out of the station with what seemed to be the world's largest smile. She would somehow get those two women together, even if it meant her night off would be about making sure they did the right thing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At precisely 6pm that night, David strolled into the sheriff's office and Emma showed him the basics of what he would need to do. After telling Emma for the 5th time that he would be fine with everything and that if he really needed any help or there was an emergency he would call her.

Things at the Mayoral Mansion weren't much better either for Regina kept changing her mind as to whether she wanted to go. She would make up her mind to go, but what Ruby had said about Emma being there made her think everyone would know she liked her if she turned up, but if she didn't go people would think she didn't socialize and she also wanted to prove Ruby wrong and go out without having to be fully around the town sheriff. At 7pm Regina called Ruby to tell her she would join them for their drinks and in turn Ruby told her where and when they were meeting.

Luckily Mother superior and the other nuns where running an adventure camp for the weekend, so she didn't have to worry too much about Henry. However this was also a bit of a bad thing for she was going to use him as an excuse to leave if she didn't want to stay, but she was the Mayor so she should be able to come and go as she pleases without having to be questioned, so by the time 8:15pm came around, Regina was leaving the house dressed in the tightest deep purple dress she could not only find, but fit into… this dress was literally skin tight, went to a couple of inches above her knees and did wonders for her cleavage.

After walking to the diner to see that Kathryn, Ashley and Ruby were standing outside all dressed up too, she noticed neither Emma nor Mary Margaret had turned up.

"Ahh Madam Mayor… I'm glad you decided to come, tonight will be great fun. Trust me" Ruby had all but grinned at saying that, but something shone in her eyes with the way she said 'trust me' and something went off in her head that made her think Ruby was up to no good. 'God help me' Regina thought.

"Nice to see you too...Ruby, Ashely, Kathryn. What no Emma or Mary Margaret this evening… What a shame" Regina said in a sarcastic tone. However luck really wasn't on her side tonight for as she said that Ruby was quick to reply with:

"Ha… you wish… Look, here they come now." Ruby pointed out to behind Regina, and when she turned she could have sworn her stomach did a little summersault for when she looked, Emma's hair was even more curly that what it normally was, and she was in a deep red dress that to be honest looked very similar to Regina's-meaning tight, extremely tight and Regina's eyes were drawn to Emma's chest for a few seconds to long.

"Oh… Hi guys… Regina, nice to see you too." Mary Margaret was quick to speak, being as nice as she could. Having Regina there was going to be a weird one to say the least. Hardly no one had ever seen her out in clubs or drinking so seeing how the night was going to turn out was going to be interesting to say the least. Regina turned her eyes away from Emma's chest and smiled back at Mary Margaret with a 'nice to see you both too." However Ruby could sense some unwanted tension between the group of ladies and decided to get them all going.

"Oook then… We standing out here all night or are we gonna get some drinks down us?" the rest of the group chuckled a little and they all started walking. Weird enough, they seemed to walk in pairs towards the Rabbit Whole club. Mary Margaret walked in step with Ruby, Kathryn begun talking to Ashley so they walked together which left the Town Sheriff and Mayor standing there both looking like lemons while the others had now crossed the street.

"You guys coming or what?" Ruby shouted back to them. When they both realized that they had both been caught staring at each other for some time, they both turned to Ruby and nodded.

"Umm… you look… nice". Emma managed to get out. She felt rather awkward at that moment. She knew she had strong feelings for the Mayor and always assumed they were hate, but for a very short while she had started to question her hate and wondered if it was actually sexual tension she was feeling instead.

"Nice. Isn't that the sort of thing you would say to someone you didn't think looked good at all & can't think of anything else to say to them" Regina smirked.

"So I pay you a compliment as that's what you come back with. Good thing I didn't tell you what I really thought you looked like then." Emma all but muttered the last bit under her breath, but Regina just so happened to have brilliant hearing.

"So how do you really think I look then?" Regina said as they began walking in sync towards the bar, knowing this was going to make Emma feel even more awkward then she already felt.

Surprisingly though, Emma gained a quick amount of confidence-where from she didn't know, but what she started saying came out her mouth before she had a proper chance of stopping it.

"You look Amazing. I mean that dress makes you lot hotter than usual." As soon as she said it though, she knew how that must of sounded and blushed straight away, turning her head away from Regina.

"Now that, my dear is how you pay a compliment". After a few more seconds of silence, Regina piped up again. "Thank you… You look _nice_ too" actually smiling after saying that.

"So all I get is nice. I didn't put this annoyingly tight dress on to get called nice yano'".

"Alright, you look… really hot too." Seeing that they had caught up with the others and were by the entrance, and knowing this would rattle Emma's brain around for a bit, Regina added "Don't worry, I'm sure you won't be wearing that dress all night, someone is bound to pick you up… if you know what I mean" and gave a quick wink and a smirk before joining the others in the bar, leaving Emma just standing there dumbfound for a second or two.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the girls had got their booth and ordered a couple of rounds of drinks, the better music started playing so Ruby, M&M and Ashley had decided to go and dance for a bit. Emma walked off to the restrooms and Kathryn decided to see what sort of gossip she could get out of a little tipsy Regina. "So… What did you say to Emma then?" Kathryn asked Regina. Regina gave her a confused look.

"When? I've hardly spoken to the woman for the past hour that we've been here." Kathryn then gave Regina a 'come off it' sort of look, but decided to roll with it. Perhaps a tipsy Regina wasn't going to be all that fun after all.

"When you guys were walking along behind us and you caught up to us and the front of the bar, you said something to Emma that made you smile and she just stood there all sparkly eyed and frozen for a few seconds. So…?"

Regina chuckled a little to herself, but replied with nothing other than the truth "I told her she look great in that dress… did you realize how tight it is on her. Oh and that I didn't think she'd be here all night coz I bet someone is bound to take her home, I mean come on… she looks gorgeous, right." Regina replied rather quickly before downing the rest of her apple martini. Kathryn sat there a bit shocked at what Regina had said to her all those few seconds ago. Oh how wrong was she at thinking Regina would be a boring drinker.

A few moments later, Emma came back from the restrooms and looked over to see Ruby, Ashely and Mary Margaret going crazy dancing, and then looked to where Kathryn and Regina were sat. Kathryn looked like she'd been frozen and Regina had a slight smirk on her face, but Emma also noticed her drink was empty so decided to order some tequila shots for herself and Regina and walked back over to where they were sitting and squished right up next to Regina.

"Hey, Kathryn… you ok?" Emma asked as she put the drinks in front of Regina and herself.

"Uhhh… Yeah sure I'm all good. I'm just gonna go get another drink. I think I need one after that." And Kathryn gave a quick glance at Regina who was now smiling and walked off towards the bar.

Emma noticed that the Music was getting louder and so she thought she could use that to her advantage by leaning right into Regina who was now looking rather flustered at how close Emma was to her and Emma whispered in her ear.

"Wanna do some shots, might give us the courage to get up and dance later?" Emma all but lingered all so close by Regina's ear. Regina felt like all the blood was rushing to her head as she felt Emma's breath in her ear all she could do was nod in response to Emma's question.

Emma then grabbed Regina's hand and put the shot glass in it, then using Regina's other hand she licked it, dabbed some salt on it, downed her shot, licked Regina's hand again and sucked on the lime she only just remembered to bring back to their booth.

Regina repeated what Emma done, with even more enthusiasm by giving Emma a wink and licking the exact part of her hand that Emma had licked just those couple of seconds ago, however; Regina knew it would take more than a few shots to give her the right amount of courage to dance with Emma.

It just so happened that a waitress was walking right past them when Regina called her over and whilst putting one arm around the back of Emma's chair, but to be honest looked more like she was trying to touch Emma's shoulder so Emma took the lead and leant in on instinct so it looked like they were slightly cuddling and with the other hand pointed towards the empty shot glasses and asked for another few rounds to be brought over.

Ruby and M&M were still dancing when Ashely called Kathryn over to join them from the bar. Just as she did that she turned to see how snuggled up and drunk Emma and Regina seemed to be getting and she walked with Kathryn back over to Ruby and M&M and told them to turn around. Ruby was now grinning so hard when she could see how Regina's arm had pulled Emma even closer to her and was now whispering something in Emma's ear that made her blush, laugh and then lean even closer to Regina.

The other four ladies all stood there watching the two of them when they saw Emma slowly reach up for Regina's face and just as their lips were about to touch the DJ changed the music to an even louder and better song.

Emma stopped as soon as she heard the song change and looked up to see Regina's eyes. She swore she could see a glint of disappointment in her eyes that they didn't kiss, but Emma just responded with a slight kiss on Regina's cheek and said "don't worry, there'll be more time for that later" winking as she said that to make sure Regina got what she was on about and then got up out of the booth they were sitting in and pulled Regina's hand and the rest of Regina up too "Come on. I love this song".

Regina didn't know what even hit her when Emma pulled her up, but decided to go with it anyway. Once on the dance floor and the music got even louder, everyone seemed to be dancing. Ruby was dancing with M&M and singing… well shouting the words to 'DJ got us falling in love again', Kathryn was now completely wasted and dancing around with Ashley, so it left Regina and Emma dancing together.

Emma pulled Regina closer to her and something like a heat wave came over Regina and she just let go. Pulling Emma now closer to her, they were grinding up each other and because it was so hot in there, slight drops of sweat were appearing on both Emma and Regina. Both women were completely in their own world when this song was playing.

It was like all the fighting and the built up tension they had for each other was coming out tonight and in the form of some of the sexiest dancing going. A few people had stopped dancing and there were many men, just standing there with their jaws wide open when they saw how up and close Regina and Emma had gotten. Their hands were all over each other and Ruby just smiled even more when she saw the glint in their eyes and when she and M&M stopped dancing, she then said "looks like Emma won't be going home with you tonight. She's deffo going home with Madam Mayor this evening, good thing I asked David to cover her shift tomorrow too, right?" and she and M&M laughed a little as they went over to Ashley and Kathryn who were now at the bar getting drinks again.

Even after a few more songs had been playing, Emma and Regina were completely lost in each other, still dancing and still so close to each other, Ruby was so tempted to shout for them to go get a room, but seeing the amount of sexual tension between them, Ruby knew they were gonna go do that later anyway.

As time was moving on, Kathryn had said that she was going to go home now as she was completely wasted and tired, but Ashley didn't want her doing home alone in the state she was in, so told Ruby and M&M that she would take Kathryn home and so those two walked out the bar and Ruby could then see the tiredness slowly creeping in on Mary Margaret's eyes and suggested that they go leave too.

To be honest though she did want to go out, get wasted and have a good time, Ruby really did most of this just to get the Mayor and Emma to admit that they liked each other or to just get rid of that tension between them as it had been driving her up the wall so she felt that she had done her duty right.

Ruby then walked over to Emma and Regina and told them that Kathryn and Ashley had left and that she and M&M were leaving. Emma then pulled Ruby in for a quick hug and whispered "thank you for doing this" Ruby smiled and replied with a "no problem" and she and M&M walked out the bar too.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a few more songs, more dancing and definitely more drinks later, Regina could see that Emma was a bit more than drunk and suggested that they make their way home too.

"You mean together" Emma then asked as they stumbled out the bar and very slowly started strolling down the road towards the Mayors mansion.

"Well I wasn't going to let you walk home by yourself in this state now, was I. Plus I don't think we've finished the night properly yet either, do you?" Regina asked now herself slightly swaying as she and Emma linked arms as they walked.

"Well that is tr…" but Emma didn't get to finish her sentence for Regina had grabbed Emma's face and kissed her hard, but with as much passion as she could.

Emma gave it all she could right back too and before long things were starting to get very steamy between the two and as Emma pulled back resting her forehead on Regina's.

"I... umm… think we should continue this... umm… somewhere a little more private" but kissed Regina right back.

It was like as soon as she had tasted the forbidden fruit that Regina was, Emma couldn't get enough of her.

"Sounds like a plan… Em-ma" Regina all but moaned out Emma's name when Emma gently kissed Regina again, but slightly licked and pulled on Regina's lower lip.

After a bit of fast pasted walking… well Emma had decided that she couldn't take this slow pace that they were walking at decided to take off her heels and started running towards the mansion with the wind blowing Emma's blonde curls all over the place. Regina had to laugh at how keen Emma was, and also thought that it was taking far too long for her to get to her house and attempted to jog in her heels for she had much more practice in wearing heels compared to Emma.

"Come onnn…. Ginnnnaaaa. Get this door open" Emma had all but shouted out. Luckily because it was late at night, there weren't any other people around for Regina to worry that someone heard Emma's shouting and chuckled at little at how impatient Emma was.

Once she got to her front door, Emma pulled Regina towards her and kissed her with a fully force of passion that she didn't even realize she had. When Emma pulled back, they both smiled at each other and once Regina was able to get out her keys and open the door. All of a sudden Regina dropped her purse and keys on small cabinet near the door and she felt Emma come up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist, spinning her around to face Emma.

Emma kicked the front door shut and dropped her heels whilst Regina begun leading Emma up towards her bedroom, kissing Emma's lips and never leaving contact the whole time.

Getting up the stairs proved a little harder than both had thought it would, for neither wanted to leave each-others lips alone and after what felt like hours, both had stumbled into Regina's bedroom and were now laughing slightly at both their eagerness to want to be with each other at that time.

Clothes were tugged and pulled off each other and before long both were on the bed giving in to what they both knew they needed and had felt for each other for a long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Regina was woken by the sun shining in through her bedroom window and onto her face. As she turned to hide away from the bright shine of the sun, she suddenly realized that there were blonde curls splayed out across her chest and she smiled. After a few more seconds of looking down at the blonde mess that was covering her chest, Emma's head slowly popped up from Regina's chest and smiled "Go back to sleep" she had heard Emma say and she felt Emma plop her head back against her chest, but Regina was now fully awake and decided on poking at the blonde to get her up.

"Ouch… ok… ok I'm up, I'm up." Emma laughed looked up at Regina and smiled. "Anyone ever told you how beautiful you look in the morning?" Regina looked rather confused and slightly blushed, but shook her head at the question Emma had asked. "No? Well then. You look beautiful this morning." Emma said now sitting up and smirking knowing how cheesy she sounded at making that comment.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself in umm…. All your naked glory" pointing at how when she sat up, the bed covers had slid down her body and was now only covering her waist.

Emma's cheeks went a little red and she was just glad that at that moment Regina had seemed to be thinking exactly what Emma herself was thinking as she leant forward and kissed Regina. After breaking away from the kiss as both women needed air, Regina slowly trailed her hands down Emma's body and moved her hands down to the inside of Emma's thighs. But before either could enjoy what was probably going to happen, Emma stopped Regina's hands from sliding any further down her body and reacted with an "ouch".

Regina looked at Emma and with a slight smirk replied with "Got a sore head, have we? You really can't handle your alcohol that well" and slightly chuckled at saying that.

Emma just gave Regina a mocked smile before maneuvering Regina and lying back down on the bed pulling Regina into her. As soon as Regina snuggled into Emma and tried to entice Emma into some morning sex again by moving her left leg to part both of Emma's legs, Emma whimpered a little.

"Your head that bad?" Regina sad, showing a worried expression on her face as she sat back up.

"No. My head surprisingly doesn't really hurt this morning. It's my thighs. Their killing me… What the hell did we do last night?" Emma said whilst pulling the rest of the covers off of her and Regina and sat up to inspect her legs.

"HOLLY CRAP REGINA!" Emma shouted out as she looked down at her legs a sore a multiple amount of hickeys covering her upper inner thighs leading right up to her center.

Regina looked at Emma's legs, and then up to Emma's face and couldn't help but let a little bit of laughter out of her mouth.

"Seriously Regina, you could have told me you're a biter. My legs are really aching." Emma then looked at Regina and couldn't help by smile a little herself. "Well there's something I've never done before" Emma said before lying back down on the bed pulling the cover over herself.

"I guess I just got a little carried away down there last night… Well at least I've marked you as mine. No going back now" Regina smirked, but then a slight look of worry took over her face as she suddenly thought that Emma may have only come home with her because she was drunk and not because she actually wanted to.

"I never said I was going anywhere. Are you sure you want me? I can be a bit of a handful you know… then again… after last night, so can you" Emma chuckled a little and pulled Regina into her. "Don't worry I know there's no going back. I've wanted to be able to wake up in the same bed as you for ages, but I guess I just didn't have the courage to ask you out." Emma confessed as Regina looked up to see those shinning green eyes looking at her as she leant in and kissed Emma.

"I am sorry if I hurt you last night though. I haven't drunk that much alcohol in a long time and I guess it just took over me… What are we going to do about Henry?" Regina started to panic at the thought of telling him that his mothers were now together knowing how much he seems to hate her at the moment.

"Hey… don't panic. He'll be fine. I think he'll be good with it… I mean cause' I doubt that he likes it when we argue, so us being together might stop that." Emma started saying, but Regina just gave her a look that said more than a thousand words "ok… I get that us arguing won't probably stop if we are together. It's kinda our thing…. I know that sounds bad, but honestly… I think he'll be happy for us. Him having both of us fighting together for him rather than against each other… look if you wanna wait a while before telling him I can do that. But there is something that I can't promise you…"Regina then gave Emma a worried look at wondering what the blonde was going to come out with… "I can't promise to keep my hands off you in public… so telling Henry might be a good thing otherwise he'll most likely hear it from someone else." Regina let out a breath that she didn't even realize she was holding and laughed along with what Emma had said.

"Sounds like a plan. Do you have to work today?" Regina asked now sitting up pulling the cover over her chest so she wasn't fully exposed.

"Yeah… but not till later… David said he would cover till lunch for me… Wanna go and get breakfast at grannies? I'm really in the mood for… fries" Emma laughed after that thinking of how silly she sounded, but Regina nodded none the less.

"Ok… but what are you gonna wear… you can't exactly go out in what you were wearing last night?" Regina asked turning her head towards the dress that happened to have been thrown over her dressing table across the bedroom… how it got their neither women could figure out, but when Regina turned her body to point at the dress she was talking about all Emma could do was gasp.

"Oh My God Regina… are you ok?" Pulling Regina towards her and then turning her so Regina's back was what Emma could see.

"What are you on about?" Regina asked now trying to turn her head to try and see what Emma was gawking at.

"Doesn't that hurt? OH MY… DID I DO THAT?" Emma nearly shouted out…

"Do what? What are you talking about Emma… there's nothing there" Regina tried to state but Emma got out of bed and pulled Regina out too, bringing her over to Regina's floor length mirror.

"Look at your back" Emma stood there in shock at what she could see and when Regina did in turn look at the reflection of her back in the mirror all she could do was smirk.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who likes to mark what's theirs then, am I?" When Regina said that all Emma could do smile and gently trail her finger tips down Regina's shoulders and over the finger nail scratches that marked her ever so smooth and silk olive skin.

"I'm so sorry… I don't even remember doing that to you." After saying that Emma then kissed all over the scratches that were on the top of Regina's back.

Regina leaned into the kisses that Emma was giving her.

"I do seem to be remembering bits of last night now. I think you had your hands on my back whilst I was giving you the best orgasm you'd ever had." Regina said laughing and turning around to actually face Emma.

"I definitely can believe that. You do amazing things with your hands, you know that." Kissing Regina passionately before backing off and picking up her underwear.

"I'll quickly put my clothes on and go back to the apartment and change and I'll meet you at grannies in like half an hour, ok" Emma said whilst putting her clothes on, kissing Regina one more time and after Regina telling her to hurry up. She left the bedroom and went out the mansion and walked a lot quicker than she thought she could in the heels she was wearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what felt like an eternity, Emma half jogged into grannies diner and smiled to herself when she saw Regina sitting in her usual booth. Emma then look across and smiled at Ruby who in turn winked and pointed towards Regina thus making Emma laugh a little… catching the eye of a certain mayor and Emma made her way over to wear Regina was sitting and settled on sitting right next to her rather than across from her.

"You took your time Sheriff… I thought I told you to be quick" Regina tried to sound all demanding and scary, but just ended up smiling and slightly leaning on Emma, who had now adjusted herself so that her right arm went around Regina's shoulder's and she was now twiddling around with Regina's left hand with her left too.

"I'm sorry… it felt like I took forever to get home… Luckily Mary Margaret was still spark out so I just left her a note telling her if she didn't see me that I was fine." Regina smiled at her and just as Ruby was about to make her way over to the new couple, Emma leant in and kissed Regina. For a split second Regina panicked wondering what people were going to think about seeing the town Mayor and Sheriff together like this, but that thought exited her mind as she kissed Emma back thinking of how she now loved the taste of Emma's lips upon her own. "I know this sounds crazy, but I feel like It's been forever since I've kissed you" and with that she gave Regina another gentle kiss.

By now Ruby had walked over to them coughing to get their attention away from each other's lips and to order what they wanted.

"Awww… look at you two. You're so meant to be together it's too cute". After receiving a death glare from Regina and a confused and yet blushed look from Emma, Ruby double checked their order and slowly backed away. "By the way… you two totally owe me. Big time guys." Ruby added as she walked to the bar to get Regina's coffee and Emma's hot chocolate.

"And why would we owe you anything Miss Lucas?" Regina asked trying to sound like she meant business.

"You're kidding me right? Oh come on… if I hadn't made you both come out last night… literally might I add, neither of you would be sitting here all snuggled up together. So for that… you owe me something." Ruby returned to their table with their drinks and smiled at how cute they actually seemed to be when happily around each other.

"Fine. Rubes you don't have to do your share of shifts this week at the station. I'll double up, ok?" Emma asked and Ruby agreed and walked off to serve the next customer.

"Henry doesn't get back till tomorrow afternoon. You think you can talk David into covering for a few more hours. Then when you finish your shift tomorrow, you can come over for dinner and we can tell him then." Regina asked, slightly worried at how open she seemed to be with the two of them acting this way.

"Yeah… let me call David and tell him I'm kinda worse for wear this morning and that I'll come in later." Emma gave Regina another kiss and stood up to get out of her way so that Regina could get a head start at walking towards the mansion whilst Emma called David.

Luckily David was very understanding and said that hardly nothing happened last night so he didn't have to do much and that he didn't mind covering for a few more hours. After hanging up and putting her phone in her pocket and walking out the diner, seeing how far the Mayor had actually gotten made Emma run up to her and she linked her arm around Regina's waist and kissed her cheek telling Regina that she was all hers for a few more hours. Regina blushed a little at how open and happy they were.

"You had better make sure your strength is up for what I've got planned for you… Miss Swan" Emma noticed how Regina had dropped her voice a level and how the words were dripping with sex all over them.

Emma then smiled and nodded as they made their way back towards the mansion knowing that they were now embarking on a new relationship that they were both worried about, but excited for at the same time to see how they would both progress and also to see how their lives would change with each other by their sides.


End file.
